Dragon Ball Super: Limitless Chronicles
Dragon Ball Super: Limitless Chronicles is a 3D fighting game develped by Bandai-Namco. Playable Characters Dragon Team *Goku (VA: Sean Schemmel) **Base Goku **Kaio-Ken Goku **Super Saiyan Goku **Super Saiyan 2 Goku **Super Saiyan 3 Goku **Super Saiyan God Goku **Super Saiyan Blue Goku **Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken Goku **Ultra Instinct Goku *Vegeta (VA: Christopher Sabat) **Base Vegeta **Great Ape Vegeta **Super Saiyan Vegeta **Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta **Super Saiyan God Vegeta **Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta *Gohan (VA: Kyle Hebert) **Base Gohan **Super Saiyan Gohan **Super Saiyan 2 Gohan **Ultimate Gohan *Young Gohan (VA: Colleen Clinkenbeard) **Base Young Gohan **Super Saiyan Young Gohan **Super Saiyan 2 Young Gohan *Piccolo (VA: Christopher Sabat) *Krillin (VA: Sonny Strait) *Tien Shinhan (VA: John Burgmeier) *Master Roshi (VA: Mike McFarland) *Android 17 (VA: Chuck Huber) *Android 18 (VA: Meredith McCoy) *Majin Buu (VA: Josh Martin) *Chiaotzu (VA: Brina Palencia) *Yamcha (VA: Christopher Sabat) Dragon Team Supporters *Videl (VA: Kara Edwards) *Goten (VA: Kara Edwards) **Base Goten **Super Saiyan Goten *Trunks (VA: Alexis Tipton) **Base Trunks **Super Saiyan Trunks *Mr. Satan (VA: Chris Rager) *Monaka (VA: Daman Mills) Saiyans *Nappa (VA: Phil Parsons) *Raditz (VA: Justin Cook) *Broly (VA: Vic Mignogna) **Base Broly **Super Saiyan Broly **Legendary Super Saiyan Broly *Bardock (VA: Sonny Strait) *Gine (VA: Emily Neves) *Paragus (VA: Dameon Clarke) *Turles (VA: Chris Patton) Frieza Force *Frieza (VA: Chris Ayres) **Base Frieza **Second Form Frieza **Third Form Frieza **Final Form Frieza **Golden Frieza *Zarbon (VA: Christopher Sabat) **Base Zarbon **Monsterous Zarbon *Dodoria (VA: John Swasey) *Tagoma (VA: Micah Solusod) *Sorbet (VA: Jeremy Schwartz) *Shisami (VA: Brad Venable) *Cheelai (VA: Erica Lindbeck) *Lemo (VA: Bruce Carey) *Appule (VA: Kyle Hebert) Ginyu Force *Captain Ginyu (VA: Robert Bruce Elliot) *Jeice (VA: Christopher Sabat) *Burter (VA: Christopher Sabat) *Recoome (VA: Christopher Sabat) *Guldo (VA: Greg Ayres) Androids *Cell (VA: Dameon Clarke) **Imperfect Cell **Semi-Perfect Cell **Perfect Cell **Super Perfect Cell *Android 16 (VA: Jeremy Inman) *Android 19 (VA: Todd Haberkorn) *Android 20 (VA: Kent Williams) Majins *Kid Buu (VA: Josh Martin) *Super Buu (Justin Cook) **Base Super Buu **Gohan-Absorbed Super Buu *Babidi (VA: Duncan Brannan) *Dabura (VA: Rick Robertson) *Yakon (VA: Cris George) *Pui Pui (VA: Mike McFarland) *Majin Vegeta (VA: Christopher Sabat) Forms of Zamasu *Zamasu (VA: James Marsters) *Goku Black (VA: Sean Schemmel) **Base Goku Black **Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black 6th Universe *Caulifla (VA: Elizabeth Maxwell) **Base Caulifla **Super Saiyan Caulifla **Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla *Hit (VA: Matthew Mercer) **Base Hit **Pure Progress Hit *Kale (VA: Dawn M. Bennett) **Base Kale **Super Saiyan Kale **Super Saiyan 2 Kale *Cabba (VA: Clifford Chapin) **Base Cabba **Super Saiyan Cabba **Super Saiyan 2 Cabba *Frost (VA: Greg Ayres) **Assault Form Frost **Final Form Frost *Saonel (VA: ???) *Pirina (VA: ???) *Botamo (VA: Cris George) *Auta Magetta (VA: Text-to-speech program) *Dr. Rota (VA: ???) 9th Universe *Bergamo (VA: Marcus Stimac) **Base Bergamo **Giant Bergamo *Lavender (VA: Chris Guerrero) *Basil (VA: Jeff Plunk) *Chappil (VA: ???) *Oregano (VA: ???) *Hyssop (VA: ???) *Hopp (VA: ???) *Comfrey (VA: ???) *Sorrel (VA: ???) *Rozel (VA: ???) 4th Universe *Ganos (VA: ???) **Base Ganos **True Form Ganos *Monna (VA: ???) **Base Monna **Giant Monna *Caway (VA: ???) *Dercori (VA: ???) **Base Dercori **Giant Dercori *Gamisaras (VA: ???) *Damon (VA: ???) *Shantsa (VA: ???) *Shosa (VA: ???) *Majora (VA: ???) *Nink (VA: ???) 10th Universe *Mulithim (VA: Reagan Murdock) *Obuni (VA: ???) *Jirasen (VA: ???) *Jilcol (VA: ???) *Napapa (VA: ???) *Rubalt (VA: ???) *Methiop (VA: ???) *Murisarm (VA: ???) *Lilibeu (VA: ???) *Zium (VA: ???) 3rd Universe *Katopesla (VA: ???) **Base Katopesla **Whirlwind Speed Katopesla **Raging Battle Katopesla **Ultimate Katopesla *Paparoni (VA: ???) *Bollarator (VA: ???) *Koitsukai (VA: ???) *Panchia (VA: ???) *Nigrissi (VA: Jon Allen) *Narirama (VA: Daman Mills) *Maji Kayo (VA: ???) *Viara (VA: ???) *The Preecho (VA: ???) 2nd Universe *Brianne de Chateau (VA: Veronica Taylor) **Base Brianne **Ribrianne **Lovely Ribrianne *Su Roas (VA: ???) **Base Su **Rozie *Sanka Ku (VA: ???) **Base Sanka **Kakunsa *Zirloin (VA: ???) **Base Zirloin **Magical Zirloin *Zarbuto (VA: ???) **Base Zarbuto **Magical Zarbuto *Rabanra (VA: ???) **Base Rabanra **Magical Rabanra *Vikal (VA: ???) *Hermila (VA: ???) *Prum (VA: ???) *Jimizu (VA: ???) Pride Troopers *Jiren (VA: ???) *Top (VA: Ray Hurd) **Base Top **God of Destruction Top *Dispo (VA: Christopher Dontrell Piper) *Casserale (VA: Tyson Rinehart) *Cocotte (VA: ???) *Kunshee (VA: ???) *Kettol (VA: ???) *Tupper (VA: ???) *Zoiray (VA: ???) *Vuon (VA: ???) Supreme Kais *Shin (VA: Kent Williams) *Fuwa (VA: Gregory Lush) *Ro (VA: Derick Snow) *Kuru (VA: Justin Briner) *Gowasu (VA: Garrett Schenck) *Ea (VA: Alfie Coy) *Pell (VA: Charlie Campbell) *Cae (VA: Aaron Roberts) Gods of Destruction *Beerus (VA: Jason Douglas) *Champa (VA: Jason Liebrecht) *Sidra (VA: Greg Dulcie) *Quitela (VA: Meli Grant) *Rumush (VA: Oliver Tull) *Mosco (VA: ???) *Jerez (VA: Maryam Baig) *Vermoud (VA: Markus Lloyd) Angels *Whis (VA: Ian Sinclair) *Vados (VA: Cailtin Glass) *Mojito (VA: Howard Wang) *Cognac (VA: ???) *Kusu (VA: Brittney Karbowski) *Camparri (VA: Calvin Scott Roberts) *Sour (VA: ???) *Marcarita (VA: Jamie Marchi) Fusions *Gogeta (VA: Sean Schemmel & Christopher Sabat) **Super Saiyan Gogeta **Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta *Vegito (VA: Sean Schemmel & Christopher Sabat) **Base Vegito **Super Saiyan Blue Vegito *Gotenks (VA: Kara Edwards & Alexis Tiptpn) **Base Gotenks **Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks) *Kefla (VA: Elizabeth Maxwell & Dawn M. Bennett) **Base Kefla **Super Saiyan 2 Kefla *Fused Zamasu (VA: James Marsters) *Anilaza (VA: ???) *Koichiarator (VA: ???, ???, & ???) Modes Dragon Ball Chronicle The main story mode. Allows you to revisit the memorable fights throughout Dragon Bal Z and Super. Each saga in the chronicle has a character who acts as a guide and narrator for each one. Saiyan Saga Guide: Piccolo Main Boss: Great Ape Vegeta Five years after Goku defeated Piccolo in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, an alien claiming to be Goku's brother appears on Earth. When the new foe, Raditz, kidnaps Goku's son Gohan, Goku and Piccolo team up to take Raditz down. However, that's just the start of what's to come... 1. I am Goku's Brother! Battle against Raditz (Goku and Piccolo vs. Raditz) 2. The Invincible Nappa (Nappa vs. Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo) 3. Battle of the Saiyans! Goku vs. Vegeta (Goku vs. Vegeta) 4. Another Great Ape?! Goku's in Danger! (Goku vs. Great Ape Vegeta) Frieza Saga Guide: Vegeta Main Boss: Final Form Frieza With Vegeta defeated, Goku and his friends head to the planet Namek, the birthplace of Piccolo, in order to find the planet's Dragon Balls an revive the friends that were killed during Vegeta's invasion of Earth. However, two other parties are on their own search for Namek's Dragon Balls. One is Vegeta. The other is a ruthless empire, led by the galactic conqueror Lord Frieza... 1. A New Opposition! Frieza's Army (Vegeta vs. Dodoria) 2. Vegeta Meets His Match!? (Vegeta vs. Zarbon (Base, Monster)) 3. Enter the Ginyu Force! (Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan vs. Guldo and Recoome) 4. Goku Arrives! Battle Against the Force’s Elite (Goku vs. Burter and Jeice) 5. The Body-Swapping Captain! Defeat Captain Ginyu (Vegeta vs. Goku (Ginyu) and Captain Ginyu) 6. Frieza Arrives! (Frieza (Base, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form) vs. Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo) 7. Goku... the Super Saiyan! (Goku (Super Saiyan vs. Frieza (Final Form)) Z Movies Saga, Part 1 Guide: Kid Gohan Main Boss: Meta-Cooler (Nucleus) In a parallel dimension, Goku and his friends face off against some unique foes whose battles were shown on the big screen. Among these enemies is Cooler--Frieza's brother. Additionally, wealso get to see Bardock's last stand against Frieza's empire. 1. Bardock's Final Battle! Defeat Frieza (Bardock vs. Frieza Soldier, Appule, Cui, and Frieza (1st Form)) 2. Into the Dead Zone! The Immortal Garlic Jr. (Gohan vs. Garlic Jr.) 3. The World's Strongest! The Brain of Dr. Kochin (Master Roshi, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, and Goku vs. Dr. Wheelo) 4. The Fate of the Earth (Goku vs. Turles) 5. Goku's... A Super Saiyan!? The Super Namekian (Goku vs. Lord Slug (Great Namek)) 6. Garlic Jr. Returns! The Makyo Star's Power (Piccolo, Krillin, and Kid Gohan vs. Garlic Jr. (Base, Transformed)) 7. The Armored Squadron (Piccolo vs. Dore, Neiz, and Salza) 8. Frieza's Older Brother! Cooler's Revenge (Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) vs. Cooler (Base, Final)) 9. Cooler's Last Stand! Destroy the Nucleus (Vegeta (Super Saiyan) and Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Meta-Cooler (Nucleus)) Androids Saga Guide: Future Trunks Main Boss: Super Perfect Cell When Frieza and his father attempt to invade Earth two years after the former's defeat, a mysterious Saiyan from the future kills them and warns the Dragon Team about a new threat coming to Earth three years from now. That threat comes in the form of four androids created by Red Ribbon Army scientist, Dr. Gero--and another who can absorb these androids to make himself stronger. The fate of the Earth will soon rest on the shoulders of Gohan... 1. A Mysterious New Super Saiyan! Frieza Returns (Future Trunks vs. King Cold & Mecha-Frieza) 2. The Androids Appear! Goku's in Danger (Andorid 19 vs. Goku (Super Saiyan)) 3. No Mercy! Super Saiyan Vegeta (Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 19) 4. The Two New Androids! 17 & 18 (Piccolo, Future Trunks, Krillin, and Tien Shinhan vs. Android 17 & Android 18) 5. The Mysterious Monster! His Name is Cell (Piccolo vs. Cell (Imperfect) 6. The Road to Perfection (Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect) vs. Piccolo, Android 17, Android 16, Vegeta (Ascended Super Saiyan) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan)) 7. Let the Cell Games Begin! Goku vs. Cell (Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Perfect)) 8. The Super Saiyan 2! Attack of the Cell Jr.'s (Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Cell Jr. x7) 9. Gohan vs. Cell! The Decisive Battle (Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Cell (Perfect)) 10. Cell's Final Attack! Prepare the Father-Son Kamehameha (Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Cell (Super-Perfect)) 11. Bringing Peace to the Future (Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Imperfect)) Majin Buu Saga Guide: Mr. Satan Main Boss: Kid Buu Seven years has passed since the Gohan defeated Cell. Gohan now attends high school, while the now-deceased Goku gains a new son named Goten. Likewise, Vegeta married Goku's childhood friend, Bulma, and births a son named Trunks. As the next World Tournament approaches, a being of godly power called the Spreme Kai appears to warn Gohan about a new enemy--the demon Majin Buu. Goku returns from the dead in order to find the ones who intend to release Buu, and save not only Earth, but the whole universe... 1. The Otherworld Tournament (Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) vs. Pikkon) 2. Energy Drain! The Terrible Majin (Spopovich vs. Videl) 3. The First Stage! Vegeta Goes First (Vegeta vs. Pui Pui) 4. The Second Stage! Goku Goes Next (Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) vs. Yakon) 5. The Demon King! Gohan vs. Dabura (Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan 2) vs. Dabura) 6. The Long-Awaited Battle! Return of the Dark Prince (Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Vegeta) 7. This Is Buu!? Vegeta's Sacrifice (Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Buu) 8. Super Saiyan 3!? Goku's New Power (Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Majin Buu) 9. Buu vs. Buu! Good and Evil (Evil Buu vs. Majin Buu) 10. Battle in the Time Chamber! Super Gotenks (Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3 vs. Super Buu) 11. The Potara Fusion! Meet Vegito (Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed)) 12. The Original Buu (Vegeta and Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Kid Buu) 13. The Final Weapon! The Triumphant Spirit Bomb (Vegeta, Majin Buu, Hercule, and Goku vs. Kid Buu) Z-Movies Saga, Part 2 Guide: Krillin Main Boss: Hirudegarn In a parallel dimension, Goku and his friends comtinue to do battle from foes that appeared in theatres. The most frequent of them being Broly--the Legendary Super Saiyan that has an undying hatred for Goku. 1. Three New Androids! Defeat Androids 14 and 15 (Vegeta (Super Saiyan) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 14 and Android 15) 2. The Extreme Battle! Three Super Saiyans vs. Android 13 (Goku (Super Saiyan, Piccolo, Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), Teen Gohan and Krillin vs. Android 13 (Base, Fusion)) 3. The Legendary Super Saiyan?! Broly, Son of Paragus (Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan)) 4. Super Saiyan vs. Legendary Super Saiyan (Goku (Super Saiyan) vs Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan)) 5. Enter the Ghost Warriors! (Goku (Super Saiyan, Gohan (Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Piccolo vs. Frieza (Final Form), Turles, Lord Slug, and Cooler (Base)) 6. Destroy the Brain! The Last Ghost Warrior (Goku (Super Saiyan, Gohan (Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Piccolo vs. Hatchiyack) 7. The Galaxy Soldiers Attack! (Krillin vs. Zangya) 8. Bojack's True Power (Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Bojack (Base, Full Power)) 9. The Fate of the Galaxy! Bojack's Last Stand (Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Bojack (Full Power)) 10. The Return of Broly! The Dangerous Duo (Gohan (Super Saiyan), Goku (Super Saiyan), Goten (Super Saiyan), and Trunks vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan)) 11. The Super Warriors' Defeat! I'm the One Who'll Win (Android 18, Krillin, Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Goten (Super Saiyan) vs. Bio-Broly) 12. Battle in the Other World! Janemba, Incarnation of Evil (Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Janemba (Base)) 13. All Hell Breaks Loose! Frieza Returns (Adult Gohan vs. Frieza (Final Form)) 14. The New Fusion! Goku and Vegeta (Goku (Super Saiyan 3), Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) and Gogeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Janemba)) 15. Dragon Fist Explosion! If Goku Can't Do It, Who Will?! (Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) and Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Hirudegarn) Beerus Saga Guide: Whis Main Boss: Golden Frieza Four years have passed since Kid Buu was defeated by Goku. Beerus, the universe's God of Destruction, awakens to find out about Goku's past endeavors. Along with his mentor and attendant, Whis, Beerus challenges Goku for the fate of the Earth, forcing the Saiyan to tap into the power of the gods to stand a chance against him. Soon after, Frieza is revived by the remnants of his old empire with the Dragon Balls. With the power of a god, Goku must defeat Frieza once more--but Frieza, too, has gained a new godly form... 1. Beerus, God of Destruction (Beerus vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 3)) 2. A Birthday to Remember! The Power of a God (Beerus vs. Majin Buu, Gotenks, Piccolo, Android 18, Tien Shinhan, & Gohan) 3. Bulma is Injured! The Wrath of Vegeta (Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Beerus) 4. The Power of A God! Goku vs. Beerus (Goku (Super Saiyan God) vs. Beerus) 5. Frieza Heads to Earth! Planet Invasion (Krillin, Tien Shinhan, & Master Roshi vs. Frieza Soldier x10) 6. Frieza’s Elite Warriors (Piccolo, Gohan, and Gotenks (Super Saiyan) vs. Shisami and Tagoma) 7. Change Now! The Return of Captain Ginyu (Captain Ginyu (Tagoma) vs. Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Master Roshi & Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan)) 8. Ginyu’s Final Battle! The Saiyans Return (Vegeta vs. Ginyu (Tagoma)) 9. A Power Beyond God?! Rematch Against Frieza (Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Frieza (Final Form)) 10. Protect the Earth! Frieza’s Ultimate Form (Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Frieza (Golden Form)) Zamasu Saga Guide: Gowasu Main Boss: Fused Zamasu As Goku and Vegeta keep training with Whis, Beerus' brother and fellow God of Destruction Champa challenges Beerus to a five-on-five duel to determine the fate of Beerus' 7th Universe's Earth. Such a dual attracts the attention of Grand Zeno, the ruler over the multiverse--and a being that Goku takes a liking to. Future Trunks soon arrives, his home timeline decimated by a foe that looks like Goku. And this foe has something to do with one of the Supreme Kais from another universe... 1. A Universal Duel! 7 vs. 6 (Goku vs. Botamo) 2. The Fake Hero! Frost (Frost (1st Form, 2nd Form, Final Form) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) and Piccolo) 3. Vegeta Goes All Out! Anger to Power (Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Frost (Final Form)) 4. The Metal Man of Universe 6! Auta Magetta (Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Auta Magetta) 5. Saiyans From Universe 6! Vegeta vs. Cabba (Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Cabba (Base, Super Saiyan)) 6. The Strongest Warrior! Hit the Assassin (Hit vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue)) 7. Kaio-Ken x10! Counter the Time-Skip (Goku (Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken) vs. Hit (Base, Pure Progress)) 8. The Enemy is Goku?! A New Threat From the Future (Goku Black vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 2)) 9. The Rematch Against Black! Blue and Rosé (Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Rosé)) 10. The True Enemy (Goku vs. Future Zamasu) 11. The Fusion of Zamasu (Fused Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue)) 12. Potara Fusion! The Return of Vegito (Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fused Zamasu) 13. Fight For the Future! Trunks’ Rage (Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Anger) vs. Fused Zamasu) Jiren Saga Guide: Android 17 Main Boss: Ultimate Jiren A year after Zamasu's defeat, Zeno holds a universal tournament in which 8 universes participate in--the 7th Universe being among them. However, there's a catch--each universe who loses in the tournament gets erased on the spot. With the universe's fate on the line, Goku and 9 other friends of his fight against warriors from other universes, opening their eyes to the multiverse around them. However, Goku is more interested in fighting the strongest warrior among the 80 fighters partcipating. A being whose power surpasses the Gods of Destruction--the 11th Universe's Jiren... 1. Zeno Expo! Trio of Danger (Majin Buu vs. Basil) 2. The Poisonous Lavender! Gohan’s Fighting Spirit (Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) vs. Lavender) 3. The Final Round! Bergamo the Crusher (Goku (Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken) vs. Bergamo (Base, Giant)) 4. It Begins! The Tournament of Power (Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Basil, Lavender & Bergamo) 5. Caulifla, Tomboy Saiyan of the 6th Universe (Goku (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) vs. Caulifla (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (Berserker Super Saiyan)) 6. Enter the Pride Troopers! Sonic Warrior Dispo (Goku (Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue) and Hit vs. Dispo) 7. Alien Overlords Clash! Frieza and Frost (Frieza (Final Form) vs. Frost (Final Form)) 8. A Power Surpassing the Gods! Jiren the Gray (Jiren vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken)) 9. Mastery of Self-Movement! Ultra Instinct -Sign- (Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) vs. Jiren) 10. Halfway There! Battle of the Supreme Warriors (Jiren vs. Hit (Pure Progress)) 11. Rematch Against the Female Super Saiyans (Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (Berserker Super Saiyan)) 12. A New Potara Fusion!? Kefla Appears (Goku (Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken, Ultra Instinct -Sign-) vs. Kefla (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2)) 13. The Power of Love! Brianne de Chateau (Android 18 vs. Ribrianne (Base, Lovely)) 14. The 6th Universe’s Last Stand! The Two Namekians (Piccolo and Gohan vs. Saonel and Pirina) 15. Everybody, Work Together! The 3rd Universe’s Final Warrior (Android 17, Frieza (Golden), Gohan, Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue), and Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Anilaza) 16. The Final Battle Begins! The 7th Universe vs. the 11th Universe (Gohan vs. Dispo) 17. Another God of Destruction?! Pride Trooper Top (Top (Base, God of Destruction) vs. Frieza (Golden) and Android 17) 18. Keeping Hold To A Promise! Vegeta’s Determination (Vegeta (Beyond Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Top (God of Destruction)) 19. His Full Power! The Final Opponent Draws Near (Jiren vs. Frieza (Golden), Android 17, and Vegeta) 20. Ultra Instinct Mastered! Fight at Full Power (Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-, Ultra Instinct) vs. Jiren (Base, Ultimate)) 21. An Unexpected Team-Up! Who Will Win!? (Android 17, Frieza (Final) and Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Jiren) Super Movies Saga Guide: Beerus Main Boss: ??? As Goku and Vegeta keep training to reach greater heights, they fight against another Saiyan whose fate will intertwine the both of them. The Saiyan is named Broly, and his power will give the two Saiyans a great challenge... 1. Bardock’s Final Battle! The Galactic Conqueror Frieza (Bardock vs. Frieza (1st Form)) 2. The Son of Paragus! Broly, the Saiyan Outcast (Broly: BR vs. Frieza Soldier x5) 3. Return of the Frieza Force! Broly vs. Vegeta (Vegeta (Super Saiyan God) vs. Broly: BR) 4. The Wrath of Broly! The Saiyan’s Awakening (Broly: BR (Wrathful) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan God) 5.The Grief of Broly! Super Saiyan Unleashed (Broly: BR (Wrathful, Super Saiyan) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) 6. The Rage of Broly! Clash Against Frieza (Broly: BR (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Final Form/Golden Form) 7. An Angel’s Power! Whis vs. Broly (Whis vs. Broly: BR (Super Saiyan)) 8. A New Fusion?! Gogeta Arrives (Gogeta: BR (Super Saiyan) vs. Broly: BR (Super Saiyan)) 9. The Paths of the Three Saiyans (Gogeta: BR (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Broly: BR (Super Saiyan Full Power)) Exhibition Saga Guide: Zeno Main Boss: None This saga is considered a "what-if" saga, unlocked after completing the Jiren Saga. Basically, it allows for interesting one-on-one matchups against the 80 warriors that completed in the Tournament of Power. Unique to this saga, you can choose which of the two fighters in each match you can fight. 1. Attack or Defense! Which Will Prevail? (Chappil vs. Katopesla (Raging Battle)) 2. Fusion Against Fusion! Climatic Opponents (Kefla vs. Koichiorator & Anilaza) 3. Stone-Clad Warriors (Hyssop vs. Tupper) 4. Wild Catfight! The Feral Warriors (Hopp vs. Sanka Ku (Kakunsa)) Free Battle Players can face off against each other using the many fighters rom the Dragon Ball multiverse. A variety of stages are at the player's disposal--allowing countless possibilities for fighter-stage combinations. Missions Missions are set matches with unique conditions given to the player. As players complete missions, they unlock higher tiers they can advance to. These higher tiers offer tougher missions that gradually give players a challenge. *Tier 1: Basic (Host: Master Roshi) *Tier 2: Master (Host: Korin) *Tier 3: God (Host: Kami) *Tier 4: Kai (Host: King Kai) *Tier 5: Supreme Kai (Host: Shin) *Tier 6: God of Destruction (Host: Beerus) Tournament Here, you can fight in randomly generated tournaments with a bunch of other fighters. There's a bunch of venues where a tournament can be taken place in, as well. *World Martial Arts Tournament (Host: World Tournament Announcer) *Cell Games (Host: Perfect Cell) *Universal Tournament (Host: Universal Tournament Announcer) *Omni-King's Tournament (Host: Grand Minister)